


To The End

by Crustuu



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet, Character Death, F/F, Oneshot, Violentine, Walkers (Walking Dead), idk what tags to put for this its midnight and i dont fully remember what i did, violetine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crustuu/pseuds/Crustuu
Summary: “Violet, run! Meet us back at the school!”“But-”“We’ll make it. Go!”Violet was emotionally distraught after the rollercoaster that has been the past couple days. The stress she’d gone through in such a short time was unimaginable; Mitch was killed, Louis lost his tongue, she watched Minerva slice Clementine’s leg open with an axe, AJ shot Tenn, and she watched as both Tenn and Minerva were devoured by a horde of walkers.But none of that broke her. No, what broke her was thinking she was so close to home, close to peace, only to watch as her girlfriend was bitten.Trapped in a barn, with little time left and stuck in a bad mental state, Violet makes a rash decision that will cost her life. And she’s okay with that.
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	To The End

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Violet stays with Clementine and AJ after the bridge scene  
> This was my own take on AJ's little “if you get bit, I want you to bite me too” moment but Violetine flavor.

_“We’ll make it. Go!”_  
Violet almost turned the second Clementine spoke. She sounded so sure. But Violet didn’t, instead opting to hop back over the fence, earning a concerned look from her partner. As the young woman landed, she pulled out her cleaver.  
“I can’t leave you, not while you’re hurt.” She turned to hack a couple of walkers that got close, then turned to face Clementine again. “You two go ahead, find a way out of here. I’ll make sure nothing can get to you.”  
Clementine’s face still showed concern, but she nodded and followed AJ to look for a path. Violet stayed close behind them, making sure no walkers could get to Clementine as she limped.  
“Clem, we can climb here!” Both girls’ attention moved momentarily to AJ, who had just spotted a cliffside that they could get over.  
“Good idea.” Clementine responded, making her way over to where AJ stood. Violet turned her attention to the growing number of walkers and resigned herself to taking them out while Clementine got AJ over. _One, two, three, four…_  
“Go, I’m right behind you. Violet,” she turned as she heard Clementine call her name, “hurry!” Violet sunk her cleaver into a final walker before rushing to the cliffside.  
“You first, Vi.” Violet blinked, but Clementine spoke again before she could object. “I’ll need someone to help pull me up.” Violet nodded, and climbed up as fast as she could. As she neared the top, AJ helped her up. Without a second of rest, Violet turned and leaned off the side, waiting for Clementine to make her way up. Panic rose in her chest as Clementine climbed slowly due to the injury, walkers closing in fast. As she finally made her way into Violet’s reach, the walkers had gotten to the bottom, flailing arms wildly to try and grasp the girl.  
“Clem!” Violet shot her hand out to Clementine. “Hurry! Take my hand!” Clementine reached her’s out shakily in response, but was quickly tugged down by a walker. Violet’s eyes went wide, pure terror shooting throughout her.  
“Clementine!” Violet shrieked, watching as one sunk its teeth into Clementine’s boot. _Hopefully just her boot._  
“No!” AJ yelled shortly after, pulling out his gun and shooting wildly into the crowd of walkers.  
Violet leaned over the edge again, her muscles tensed to grab Clementine the second she was in range. She watched as Clementine kicked off the walker that was trying to make a meal of her leg. _Trying,_ Violet thought in an attempt to put out her panic, _it could just be biting the boot. She’s not bitten, she can’t be…_  
The walker fell back after a particularly forceful kick, and Clementine shot up. With her partner finally within range, Violet grabbed her arm and pulled her up and into her arms. She gave Clementine a quick squeeze before letting go.  
“Clem… Your leg…” AJ spoke solemnly, causing Violet to lay her eyes on the horrific gash. Tears began to form in the blonde’s eyes as Clementine opened up the boot from the tear, breathing heavily and erratically from what must be an excruciatingly painful action. _She can’t be bitten, she can’t be, she can’t…_  
“I got bit.” A few tears fell freely down Violet’s face as she heard the other girl’s words. _She can’t be…_ but the proof was right there in front of her. The bite exposed and clear as day.  
And something broke in Violet.

* * *

They hadn’t been together long, nor had much time to be alone together after that, but their moments together were all Violet could think of. Gazing at the stars, their short dance, the few kisses they shared. Even non-romantic things like Clementine complimenting her fighting or the few card games they had been in together.  
Every moment whirred through her mind as the trio walked silently through the woods. Violet helped Clementine walk as her condition worsened on top of her damaged leg. This couldn’t be it. And yet, it was. She was losing yet another person. Violet should’ve been yelling in that moment, she should’ve responded with anger. But she just felt numb. Broken by the night’s events beyond repair.  
“Hey. I love you.” Clementine stopped and spoke, making the rest of them stop as well. “Don’t ever forget that.”  
AJ turned around slowly, looking at his guardian with a gaze of remorse. “I love you too, Clem.”  
Clementine gave him a weak, but genuinely loving smile. She then turned to Violet, who was staring blankly forward, and pressed her head firmly into her girlfriend’s neck. “You too, Vi.”  
“Yeah…” Violet responded plainly, her voice cracking as she said the word speaking more about how she felt than words could express.  
However, the group could hear steps and groans from the walkers trailing them get closer. Clementine grunted, before speaking again.  
“Keep moving forward.”  
Soon after the group had gone back to moving, AJ spoke up.  
“Look! James’ barn!” Sure enough, as Violet and Clementine caught up they could see a barn in the distance. “It’s empty now. We’ll be safe in there.”  
Right as he spoke, walkers made their way from the surrounding forest. Clementine pulled the axe she had dragged along with them with both hands, forcing Violet to let go of her.  
Clementine looked down at AJ. “Run! Now!” As soon as she shouted, he darted off towards the bard. Clementine gazed over at Violet, but Violet spoke before her partner could tell her to run off as well.  
“I’ve got your back.” Clementine nodded in response, and the two began taking out as many walkers as they could. AJ was firing at walkers in the trees from the front. More and more walkers streamed from all around as Clementine and AJ made it into the clearing around the barn, Violet behind them keeping more back. Clementine looked down sternly at AJ.  
“Move! Go, AJ! Run!” AJ hesitated to take his guardian’s advice, looking back at her with worry. Violet caught up with them and cleared her throat.  
“We’ll be right behind you.” AJ nodded, content knowing he wasn’t leaving his only mother figure all alone. Violet kept pace with Clementine as the boy shot forward, opening the door for the two trailing behind. Only a few steps in, however, Clementine fell down with a scream of agony. Violet rushed over to help, adrenaline rushing through her veins as she heard a walker get closer and closer to the pair. Soon enough, however, a shot rang out and the walker fell over. Violet didn’t pay any more attention to it, she just got Clementine up and propped against her before they both set off to join AJ.  
The trio made their way into the barn, AJ shooting off any walkers that tried to get in, and Violet and Clementine propping themselves against the door once it could be shut to temporarily keep any walkers from getting in. However, the door was still being bumped, and would open soon.  
“We need to find something to stick between the handles.” Clementine’s shout got both AJ and Violet to look around, the former finding and grabbing a pitchfork to the side of the doors.  
“Quick! Bar the door!” AJ nodded at Clementine’s words, shoving the pitchfork’s handle between the barn door handles. Clementine and Violet made their way from the door once it had been blocked, Clementine picking up her axe and using it to stand up. They all stared wildly as walkers began breaking through the rest of the old barn.  
“We need to get these pen doors closed,” Clementine grunted in pain, “before they break through.” The other two nodded, AJ taking up a guard role and Violet beginning to make her way towards the pen that was in the worst shape. Not long after, though, Clem gasped and fell to the floor, whimpering in pain as she dragged herself to sit against some hay. Violet almost shot over toward her, but she heard walkers break through into the pen she was at. AJ had also just rushed over to the injured girl, so Violet sighed and went ahead with shutting the pen doors.  
“Cover us.” Violet looked over to see AJ handing over his gun to Clementine, before rushing to the next pen that had been broken into.  
“We can’t let them get inside. Hurry!” Violet rushed to another pen as Clementine spoke to AJ. As she cut a rope to allow the door to shut, she heard a call and some gunshots. Turning around, she saw a few walker corpses on the ground and AJ rushing to a pen that had just gotten broken into, a few walkers filing in. Violet rushed forward, cleaver in hand as she heard the gun Clementine held click, out of ammo.  
“I’ll get them, AJ.” Violet spoke calmly to the boy as she hacked one’s head. “Make sure that door gets shut.” AJ nodded and rushed towards the door. Violet kept her pace and sunk the cleaver into another walker’s skull. As she tugged it out, she could hear the last one making its way to her and AJ shut the door simultaneously. As she got her weapon free, she looked over to see AJ stab and kill the final one. Violet let out a shaky sigh as AJ backed towards Clementine.  
“Good job, AJ.” Clementine spoke with a grunt of pain. “You did it.” Violet slowly made her way to the duo.  
“Now what?” AJ asked frantically as Violet stopped in front of them.  
“You need to find a way out of here.” Clementine’s voice was gravelly, and hearing it that way shot a stab of sorrow through Violet, who leaned down and took Clementine’s hand.  
“We can climb up there. The monsters can’t reach us up there.” AJ pointed to the hole in the barn’s roof as he spoke, then circling around the two women. “Let’s go. Easy climb. C’mon.” Violet got up, but Clementine remained seated.  
“Please Clem… try.” The boy pleaded, making Violet look away. Now this will be the hard part, she thought, This isn’t my thing to butt into, I’ll leave them be.  
She heard Clementine gasp as she tried and failed to get up, causing another wave of sorrow shot through Violet. AJ’s distressed voice didn’t help at all.  
“You can’t give up! You can’t give up!” A tear rolled down Violet’s cheek as she heard the exchange. “I need you! I need you…”  
“I’m so sorry, kiddo. This is just what happens sometimes.”  
“But… but it wasn’t supposed to happen to you!” Clementine gave a soft chuckle.  
“My little goofball.”  
“It’s Alvin Junior.”  
“You’ll always be goofball to me.” Clementine paused for a second, before continuing. “Hey. Look at me. AJ… please.” Violet turned around to see AJ squat beside Clementine, who gently reached a hand out to cup one of his cheeks.  
“You’re such a cutie. How did I get so lucky?” Clementine spoke as if she was AJ’s actual mother, causing Violet to feel worse for the pair. If she was already feeling this bad, she couldn’t even imagine what was going on inside of AJ’s head. Clementine moved her hand from the young child’s face and lightly touched his nose with a finger. “Gotcha.”  
“Please… don’t… don’t be silly right now.” AJ looked at the ground as he spoke. “Not right now. Please.”  
“What? Your nose was dirty. Someone had to clean it.”  
“No, it wasn’t! Stop! Just… just stop.”  
“I need to make sure you remember.” AJ shook his head.  
“Remember what?”  
“The rules. What’s number one?” The young boy looked down, speaking quietly.  
“Never… never go alone. So… so I can’t leave. Not without you.”  
“AJ…” Clementine shook her head.  
“It’s your rule!”  
“You won’t be alone. Violet’s here, go with her. Get back to the school.” Violet nodded absently, not really processing what was going on anymore.  
“But how?” AJ asked, his voice becoming more upset as time went on.  
“You know how. One of the first things I ever taught you. You need to make sure they can’t smell you. So…” Clementine paused, before nodding to the walker corpses and axe in front of them. “There’s a fresh, juicy walker just waiting to be gutted. Grab that axe, you know what to do with it.” AJ picked up the axe and made his way to the walkers. Violet moved in, taking one of Clementine’s hands once again and gaining the now sickly pale girl’s attention.  
“Clem this… this can’t be the fucking end.” Violet saw pain flash in her girlfriend’s eyes as she spoke, a small wave of regret flooding over her at her wording. “It’s just… You can’t leave us. You can’t leave… me.” Clementine reached a hand out and pulled Violet’s face to hers, pressing their foreheads together. Her head was blazing with a fever.  
“I’m so sorry Vi, but this is the end. I know better than anyone else.” Clementine released the other girl, who drew back with a face of pure devastation. “I love you so much.”  
“If you do then you wont give up. There has to be something we can do. What if we-” Violet paused as the other squeezed her hand.  
“It’s too late. Vi, please, I want you to take AJ back to the school. Back home.” Violet stared downward at nothing. She could feel herself snapping. “I want you to take care of him. He’s going to need someone, and I want that to be you.” Violet brought her gaze back to Clementine, who gave a startled gasp at how the other teen’s eyes had begun to dull.  
“Clem… shit.” She exhaled. “Okay… yeah. I’ll try, for you.” Clementine gave her girlfriend a weak smile, but Violet chose to avoid eye contact. This isn’t fucking fair, not at all. Violet thought to herself. But then again, when was the last time anything was fucking fair to me? Both of the girls turned to AJ, axe in hand, as he got done covering himself in the guts.  
“Next rule: what do we do when the monsters come?”  
“Clem…”  
“AJ…” The boy turned around.  
“Shoot them in the head.” Clementine pulled out AJ’s gun.  
“Got any more ammo?”  
“There isn’t any more.”  
“Okay then. Fuck.” Clementine turned to Violet. “Vi… please protect him.” Violet only looked away in response, causing Clementine to let out a sigh.  
“And… the last rule?”  
“I want to stay. With you. I know…” AJ was cut off as Violet made her way in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders.  
“AJ, I’m going to take care of Clem, okay?” The dying girl quirked an eyebrow at her partner’s words, but stayed silent. “I need you to leave now, I’ll follow behind. I’ll just...” Violet paused, almost unable to continue, before she inhaled deeply. “Make sure she doesn’t suffer, okay?” The boy stared wildly at her, but Violet couldn’t return a gaze.  
“But…”  
“No, I’ve got this, okay?” AJ didn’t respond, he only stared at Clementine, waiting for her word. Violet turned to give the teen a look as well, a soft one that hopefully could communicate she wasn’t going to back down. Clementine looked back at her with a slightly frightened expression, exhaling after a couple seconds.  
“AJ, last rule.”  
“No…” Even in her despondent state, the distress in AJ’s voice made Violet look away. She felt terrible.  
“What do we do if I get bit?” Violet let go of the boy and moved back as he began to sob.  
“Are you going to make me say it?” After a few moments without a response, Clementine spoke up again. “Fine. Just leave. I need you to listen to Vi, okay?” AJ stared at her in disbelief.  
“I can’t let you turn into a monster.” Clementine closed her eyes for a few moments, probably trying not to break down herself.  
“You won’t be. Listen, Vi said she’ll take care of me. Do as she said. Vi won’t be long after you. She’ll…” Clementine paused, seemingly to consider her wording, then sighed before resuming. “She’ll be your new mom, okay..? Make sure the school knows what happened.” Violet tensed, shaking her head lightly.  
“Okay Clem…” AJ dropped the axe, looking down. “I… I love you…”  
“I love you back, kiddo. Be good for everyone, okay?” Clementine gave a faint smile to AJ, before turning to Violet. “Vi?” Violet looked somberly at the girl laying in front of them.  
“Yes?”  
“Come here please.” Violet listened, and moved over to be near her partner.  
“What is it?” Violet questioned, before noticing Clementine’s hands move to the pin she had made her. As she took it off, Violet just stared at her with dread.  
“I want you to take this back…” The girl said, holding out the pin. “To remember me.” Violet just stared.  
“Clem I can’t…”  
“Please…” Clementine’s arm shot out to Violet, forcing the button into the other girl’s hands. Violet took it and held it close, closing her eyes to cope with the pain.  
“It’s time to go.” Violet turned to AJ as she spoke, her voice barely a whisper.  
Goodbye.” The boy sniffled for a moment, before looking up to Violet, who nodded her head gently at him.  
“Goodbye AJ.” Clementine spoke gently, before looking away. AJ left Clementine to follow Violet to the hay bale. He glanced back at his guardian with mourning in his eyes. It pained Violet to see the boy so torn, so she gave him a half-hug, hoping it’d help even just a tad. Afterwards, Violet picked AJ up and silently lifted him through the hole in the roof.  
As soon as she did, however, the boards under him gave a heavy groan and he shot back. Just in time, too, as Violet watched a few of the boards she would have to reach to access the roof snap and fall. The ones remaining looked extremely unstable. No way was she getting out from there. AJ gave a frightened look at Violet, who limply shook her head at the sight.  
“I’ll be fine AJ. Get a head start, I’ll… try to find a way back.” AJ closed his eyes and exhaled, before nodding and making his way off. Once he was out of sight, Violet broke down a tad. Tears began to form in her eyes as she turned to her partner but looked at the ground.  
“I’m so sorry Clem.” Clementine gave her partner a confused look.  
“For what, Vi? I trust you’ll…”  
“Stop. Clem I… fuck.” The tears that had recently formed began to fall, being replaced with bigger ones right after. “There’s no safe way out. The bard doors are a crapshoot, and the only other way out just broke.” Despite her angry tone, Violet’s voice was soft, accepting even.  
“And after all the shit I’ve gone through I…” Violet finally looked up, eyes void of all the hope she ever had. “I just can’t, okay? I’m… so fucking sorry.” She looked away again, crouching down and moving to sit next to her love, who gave a look that showed a mix of worry and pain.  
“Vi, I can’t let you…” Clementine groaned, seemingly from a wave of pain as she reached the end. “I need you to- _**GAH!”**_ Her injured leg twitched as she screamed mid-sentence, and she reluctantly leaned into Violet’s arms.  
“I know, Clem.” Violet sighed and rubbed the back of Clementine’s head. “But he’ll be safe with Louis and the others back at the school. I just… can’t fucking live without you.” Violet pulled Clementine’s head closer and laid a kiss on top of it. Clementine just let out a raspy sigh in response, pulling back to give Violet a stern stare.  
“Violet please…” Clementine wavered, looking as if she was about to pass out. “For me…” Violet looked away from her girlfriend, her eyes clouded with pain that was threatening to spill as tears again. She closed her eyes in contemplation, but the tired groan her partner gave made her look back up.  
“Shit… I can’t…” Violet’s shaky breath was audible as she paused. The broken girl’s eyes flickered back to her love’s. “I can’t leave you Clementine.” Clementine glared, as if she was about to counter, but groaned instead and swayed to the side. Violet pulled Clementine in to hold her, and the dying teen didn’t put up a fight.  
“I’ll stay with you until the end.” Violet spoke, moving her hand under Clementine’s jacket to rub her back. Clementine just looked back at her with half-opened, exhausted eyes.  
“I just didn’t want to… drag you down with me.” The girl’s eyelids lowered more as only seconds passed.  
“You’re not. I want to go this way… with you.” Violet rested her head on Clementine’s, and began to zone out. They have had such a long day, one with no rest, and wouldn’t make it to see a better one. The finality of the situation managed to ease Violet, however, and she held on tight to the girl she loved. The strokes on her back matched the rhythm of Clementine’s increasingly raspy breaths. She could feel her own eyes beginning to grow heavy.

* * *

Violet opened her eyes slowly, the sun shining bright outside. She hadn’t realized she slipped into a nap, and gazed around. It had only been a couple hours since everything had gone down by now, but Violet felt as if she had just slept after living a whole lifetime.  
As she woke up more, her attention flickered to the girl sleeping in her grasp. Her breathing had become louder and more labored. Whatever was in the walker’s bite had drained all the color from her face, the only remaining color coming from the flush on her face.  
As Violet shifted, she stirred, staring up weakly. Violet gave her a soft, sympathetic gaze back. Clementine opened her mouth to speak, but ended up breaking into a coughing fit instead. Violet could feel her blood freeze as she saw Clementine’s thrown from her mouth, staining both of the girls’ clothes.  
When Clementine was done, Violet took a sleeve and wiped her mouth. Clementine used all her strength to give a thankful smile. Neither girl spoke again, choosing to sit together and share what few moments they had left peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a little more violent/ depressing but this has been sitting in a Google Doc untouched for a few weeks now and I just cant motivate myself to do more with it. This is probably a concept somebody has done already anyways.  
> I have a plan for a long Violetine fic & another oneshot started (a fluff/ hurt & comfort type fic) so although it's my first writing take on the ship, it's definitely not going to be my last.


End file.
